That Should Be Me
by amyeka
Summary: kisah tentang perasaan tulus Severus kepada seorang Lily Evans.


**Disclaimer : JK Rowling**

**Song : Justin Bieber-That Should Be Me**

**Ini fanfic pertama sayaa .. Mohon maaf jika banyak sekali terjadi kekurangaaan ^^" .. Maklum, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna *halah***

**Disarankan, pada saat membaca FanFic ini, memutar lagu Jabir diatas dan menganggap kalau anda sekalian berada di posisi Severus !**

* * *

**THAT SHOULD BE ME**

Aku berjalan sendiri di dalam koridor, hingga sebuah keributan dari arah luar menarik perhatianku.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreadin' 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you did with me_

_Does he love you the way I can_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me_

_Cause baby I didn't_

Dan aku melihatnya, rambutnya, mata hijaunya, dan tawanya. Betapa aku merindukan semua itu, Lily. Dan mari kulihat, oh ya. Tentu saja, dia sekarang bersama teman-teman Gryffindornya. The Marauders, ya ya ya. Aku hampir lupa, kau tentu bersama mereka bukan Cuma karena alasan bermain belaka. Ya, kau telah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan salah satu dari mereka, James Potter.

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me, That should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_'Till you believe_

_That that should be me_

_That should be me_

Kenapa Lily, kenapa kau lebih memilihnya? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya untuk selalu berjalan disampingmu? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya untuk selalu bisa memelukmu? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya untuk .. untuk bisa menciummu? Kenapa Lily? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku? Apakah cinta yang diberikannya untukmu lebih besar dariku Lily? Apakah perlindungan yang dia berikan kepadamu lebih besar dariku Lily? Apakah pelukan yang diberikannya untukmu lebih hangat dari pelukanku Lily? Kalau tidak, lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya Lily? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaa?

_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes_

_It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced_

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

_What you doin' to me_

_You're taking him where we used to go_

_Now if you're trying to break my heart_

_It's working cause you know_

Apakah itu semua karena kejadian itu Lily? Kejadian yang tak pernah sedikitpun aku inginkan? Lily, aku benar-benar emosi saat itu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang kuucapkan. Semua kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud Lily. Aku tak pernah bermaksud sedikitpun untuk melukai hatimu. Aku tak pernah bermaksud sedikitpun untuk melihat air mata keluar dari mata hijaumu itu Lily. Aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu. Dan rasa itu, lebih besar dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Walaupun kau bersama dengan si James itu, tapi rasa itu takkan pernah berubah maupun berkurang. Tak pernah sedikitpun Lily. Walaupun, hatiku sudah cukup hancur melihat kau dengannya. Tapi, perasaan itu tak pernah lenyap dari hatiku yang hancur ini Lily. Hingga akhirnya, hari itu tiba.

_that should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong I can't go on_

_'Till you believe_

_That should be me_

Sebuah undangan tiba di depan pintu rumahku. Undangan berwarna pink dengan tulisan seseorang yang sangat kukenal didepannya. Dan, saat itu, lengkap sudah penderitaan hidupku. Kau akan menikah, dengan siapa. O, tentu saja dengan Gryffindor itu. Kau tahu Lily, aku bisa membayangkannya. Kau mengenakan sebuah gaun putih terusan, rambut coklatmu digerai, senyum mengembang dari bibir tipismu, dan sirat kebahagiaan terpancar dari mata hijaumu. Dan semua itu, harusnya kau tujukan kepadaku Lily. Kepadaku di hari pernikahan kita. Harusnya, aku yang sekarang berada disampingmu. Mengucapkan sumpah setia dihadapan semua orang. Harusnya aku Lily. Harusnya akuuu!

_I need to know should I fight for love_

_Or disarm_

_It's getting harder to shield_

_This pain is my heart_

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan aku memutuskan, untuk tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahanmu. Aku tak tau, apakah aku ini pengecut atau apa. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin menyendiri. Membangun kembali hatiku yang telah benar-benar hancur kau buat Lily. Disaat aku berharap masih ada sedikit rasa disaat kau memandangku. Sekarang, semua harapan itu telah pergi. Melayang entah kemana.

_That should be me holding your hand_

_That should be me making you laugh_

_That should be me this is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me feeling your kiss_

_That should be me buying you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_'Till you believe_

_That that should be me_

Dan sekarang, kau tinggalkan aku sendiri di dunia ini. Menambah kembali beban dan rasa bersalahku kepadamu. Kau tinggalkan aku dengan anakmu. Anakmu yang sungguh-sungguh mirip dengan James. Hanya matanya, matanya hijau emerald sepertimu. Terkadang, aku tak sanggup menatap mata itu Lily. Aku selalu ingat denganmu setiap menatap anak itu. Andai saja, hari itu aku tak memberitahu semua itu kepada Voldemort, mungkin sekarang kau masih hidup. Menemani anak ini ke Hogwarts, menemaninya pergi belanja ke Diagon Alley, memberinya kado natal disaat natal, dan berjumpa denganku memberi senyum termanismu. Tapi, itu semua hanya mimpi Lily. Dan semua ini kembali hanya menambah rasa sakit di hatiku. Menambah rasa bersalahku kepadamu. Karena itu Lily, aku berjanji kepadamu. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi anak itu. Dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kupunya. Aku berjanji Lily. Aku berjanji.

_Holding your hand_

_That should be me_

_The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Giving you flowers_

_That should be me_

_Taking for hours_

_That should be me (that should be me)_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_

_I never should've let you go_

_That should be me_

_I never shoulda let you go_

_That should be me_

_

* * *

_

**Taraaaa, terimakasih telah membaca Fanfic ini sampai selesaai (_ _) jika ada kesalahan di fanfic ini, mohon dimaafkan sekali lagi.. Dan diharapkan juga reviewnya untuk kritik dan saran atas kekurangan FanFic ini*halah, bahasa* .. Sekali lagi, terimakasiiih ^^**


End file.
